A Beautifly Tale
by The Light's Refrain
Summary: DRABBLE ONESHOT - It seemed like this Beautifly had it all: a loving Trainer, battles, the proper bloodline and training. Yet everything quickly crumbles, and the Beautifly finds itself lost...but maybe this path will lead it to its true destiny?


_AKA Pokedrabble No. 17. Added an extra scene and adjusted some pronouns. Prompts used were scallop, scald, and Beautifly. Enjoy! Btw, this is game-verse._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Gigantic butterflies would actually be sort-of scary in real life...especially with the powder attacks and all..._**

A Beautifly Tale

"_A single rose can be my garden…a single friend, my world," - Leo Buscaglia_

The opposing Oshawott did not impress the Beautifly. No, the Beautifly knew he was of much higher class than the toddling little otter Pokemon. The Oshawott was the generic starter Pokemon given to beginning Trainers, bred quickly and cheaply. He, on the other hand, was descended from a superior line of Beautifly, lovingly raised from an Egg by his Bug-Catcher Trainer. He had been fed the appropriate vitamins and wings before he even faced his first battle.

The Beautifly won the battle, easily dodging the swipes of its scallop-like weapon and Water Guns. With a single Giga Drain, the battle was over. The Beautifly's own Trainer and the defeated Trainer shook hands and smiled, for they were old friends. The friend had only just started being a Trainer, and frankly it showed. But the Beautifly didn't mind - any battle, even with weaker opponents, made him stronger. And he would get stronger and stronger and still stronger, and become the most superior Pokemon ever!

A month later, the friend challenged his Trainer again. Now the Oshawott was a Dewott, and it had twice the scallops and twice the speed. It was an intense battle, with its Scald attack burning the Beautifly's elegant body and Razor Shells cutting into his wings. But once again he prevailed, because he was the stronger one. There were other Pokemon the friend had, but the Beautifly was recalled before he had the chance to battle them. But he could have taken them on, if his Trainer had allowed it to. He was sure of it.

The battles grew tougher. The Beautifly grew tougher too, but still he struggled. Sometimes he even got defeated. It didn't make any sense - he was properly stat-trained and everything, and these were just brutes raised randomly by inexperienced Trainers. His Trainer had raised dozens of Bug-types! So why were things getting harder?

The friend came again, three months later. Now the Dewott was a Samurott. There was no battle. The Samurott's Scald attack took the Beautifly out in one hit. As he lay there steaming on the ground, as his Trainer recalled him irritably, the Beautifly wondered what he was doing wrong.

His Trainer soon traded the Beautifly for a Pinsir. That trader soon traded him for a Tepig. The Beautifly got traded so many times though GTS that he often wasn't sure what his current Trainer's name was.

Eventually the Beautifly ended up in the house of an old lady with a extensive garden and many other Beautifly in it. The Beautifly Collector, she was called. He fought with the other Beautifly at first, determined to prove himself the strongest, but the other Beautifly didn't care about battle. They just wanted to sip flower nectar all day.

The old lady passed away. As according to her final wishes, all the Beautifly were released. Many stayed in the garden, but the well-bred Beautifly flew away. He wasn't sure where he was going. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

Eventually the Beautifly found itself in a place with many blooming flowers in a rainbow of shades. It was beautiful. It was peaceful. The nectar was plentiful and delicious. It wasn't what he wanted at all. But there he stayed, because he had nowhere else to go. The days drifted on mindlessly.

"Oh wow, you're not an ordinary Beautifly, are you?"

The Beautifly suddenly stopped. He turned to his speaker almost in disbelief. Someone saw that he was well-bred?

"Yeah, your coloring is so vivid, and you've got such a well-rounded body without being plump," the green-haired boy went on. "And you're not attacking me, so you must be familiar with humans. Used to be owned by a Trainer, perhaps? That would explain the stats I'm getting from my Poketch."

The Beautifly floated over to the boy, enthralled. He was just like his old Trainer, but better, because this one seemed much more experienced than his old Trainer. Would this boy...

"Hey, uh, can I catch you?" asked the boy cheerfully. "Together we'll get stronger!"

The Beautifly didn't even resist the pull of the Pokeball.

IIIIII

With fanciful maneuvers and a well-aimed Giga Drain, the Beautifly took down the Samurott. The opposing Trainer was defeated. It was another victory for the Beautifly, and another victory for Aaron of the Elite Four.

Finally, it was where it belonged.

_IIIIII_

_Side note: I'm aware that there is already a backstory for Aaron's Beautifly in the anime, which is why I specified game-verse here. It wasn't exactly planning on this being the story of Aaron's Beautifly when I began writing it...but, well, that's the fun of drabbles you write in 15-30 minutes. You never know what you'll get XD._

_Cya!_


End file.
